Chemicals React
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: SEQUEL TO DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! 'Nough said! XD
1. Chapter 1: Oh Crap Shit

**HI!**

How's everyone doing? Well,I've been wanting to do this for a time! And this is the one moment in time where its gonna happen! The fic had 59 reviews! It was short but everyone loved it! And i just couldn't end it at that!

SO LADIES AND GENTS! I GIVE YOU CHEMICALS REACT! YAY!

I've had a lot who people and one lovely reader/reviewer who is the greatest-**Lady Kanna-Chan**! Or as she is known now-_**Severus Snape's Bitch**_! She's one cool chick who has urged me to make this fic! I dedicate this fic to you,_**Severus Snape's Bitch**_! Yay!

Now,on with the first chappy of _Chemicals React_! Enjoy!

_Chapter 1: Oh Crap Shit_

"Oh,Kami-sama!"

"For..get about...god...You perverted...monk!"

Inuyasha grabbed onto Miroku's hips tightly as he dove himself inside him. A hiss came from below and Inuyasha smirked. He tightened his gripped earning a pained moan from the monk. Inuyasha stayed still for a couple of minutes trying to let his monk get used to the feeling of having him inside. Miroku gave Inuyasha the ok when he bucked his hips. The half-demon bit his lips the the action,trying very hard to hold back a moan. He didn't move just yet only because he wanted to tease the monk. This did not set well with Miroku seeing as how he was impatient at the time. Miroku began to sat up and pushed Inuyasha back. As soon as the monk made sure that Inuyasha was completely on the ground,he began to move himself. He started out slow,closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. It didn't last long when Miroku quickened his pace. Beads of sweat ran down his body,making it had a shine to it. His head was thrown back as moans escaped his lips.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and he took in shuddering breathes. He was enjoying every second that went by. The feel of being inside Miroku,the sounds that came out of his mouth,the way his body looked like. He enjoyed it all.

Inuyasha snapped open his eyes and grabbed his monk by his legs. A yelp came out of his mouth when Inuyasha flipped him onto the ground again. Miroku was dumbfound and looked up at the sliver-haired half-demon. His love's eyes were glazed over and half lidded. Love,want,and want clearly shone in them. It was a look that always sent Miroku over the edge. it was a look that he just couldn't get enough of. Henceforth the constant love making. But it didn't matter how much they fucked,all that mattered was how much love they showed each other.

Inuyasha snapped Miroku out of thoughts when he pulled out and slowly pushed himself back in. Miroku moaned as Inuyasha continued this slow rhythmic torture. Miroku loved it when Inuyasha would do this because it would send long,pleasurable shivers along his spine. He loved it...Not at this moment though. Miroku just wanted Inuyasha to fuck him like crazy. To not hold back anything. He want his love make him writhe underneath him until he felt like a puddle of goo. That's what he wanted tonight...

"D-Damn it...Inu...yasha...Quit it with the...torture...Fuck me already..."

A grin appeared on Inuyasha's face,"That's all you had to say..."

Miroku gave the half-demon a pout but was quickly replaced with a face full of pleasure. Inuyasha pulled out all the way until only the tip remained. With full force he slammed into his lover. Miroku cried out,gripping the grass that laid under him. Inuyasha repeated this action over and over again. Miroku all the while moaning loudly,panting along with each thrust Inuyasha gave him. Inuyasha loved seeing Miroku writhe under him. It was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. As he drunk up the site,Inuyasha dove deeper inside Miroku. Inuyasha hit something deep within Miroku that made a wave a pleasure flow throughout his body. Again Inuyasha hit that spot making Miroku moan even louder than he already had.

"There...Keep thrusting...in-into me at that angle.."

Inuyasha obeyed his lover. Hitting the spot over and over again. Miroku cried out Inuyasha's name as a wave of pleasure would flow through his body. One wave after another came and Miroku could feel himself getting closer to the edge.. Inuyasha sensing Miroku's distress reached his hand out and grabbed Miroku's aching erection. In time with his thrusts he pumped Miroku's erection. The heat between them becoming more unbearable. The need for release being needed more and more. A hot flame crying out to be freed.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..."

"Miroku..."

The calling out of each other's name went on for a couple more thrusts. Both called out each other's names to the heaven as the much needed releases were freed. Miroku spilled his hot seed onto both his and Inuyasha's stomachs. Inuyasha gushed his seed deep inside Miroku when his insides constricted around his erection. Inuyasha fell on top his lover. Both were cover in sweat and Miroku's seed. trying to catch his breath,Inuyasha pulled out of his monk. He rolled over and laid beside his lover. Both took each other into their arms and cuddled together.

"Inuyasha...You're mean..." Miroku stated with a pout on his face.

"I know,I know. But you're gonna have to get used to it."

"I know that,but I wanna fuck you."

Miroku straddled Inuyasha and began to lower himself to kiss his half-demon. But was pushed back forcefully. Inuyasha sat up giving Miroku a 'If-you-try-that-again-you're-dead' look. Miroku sat up only to be greeted with pain form his behind.

"You know very well that i would love to have your big dick in me. But we can't 'cause of the baby."

Yes,folks. You heard Inuyasha right. HE IS PREGNANT! It turns out that ever since the first time they had sex (A/N: If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about,then stop reading this fic now and go read _Dirty Little Secret_! Which is the first fic that started it all.) Inuyasha had been pregnant. It wasn't until three weeks later that Inuyasha had started throwing up and fainting. He lied to Kagome saying that a girl in Kaede's village thought she was having a baby and needed to know if there was something that could help her know. Kagome gave Inuyasha a pregnancy test stick explaining what to do. When he returned to the Feudal Era,Inuyasha peed on it and it came out positive. When he told Miroku this he practically died on the spot.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku thought that this was impossible. Making up their minds they both visited Inuyasha's older brother,Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were on good terms since Naraku's death,so it wasn't a problem. Sesshomaru explained that since Inuyasha was just a half-demon that if he had sex with another male that his human hormones would react. Thus as the result a baby. Inuyasha fainted after the truth was told. Sesshomaru also told Inuyasha that he was not permitted to get fucked because that would put the unborn baby in danger. But instead Inuyasha can fuck Miroku. Ever since then Inuyasha has been the seme while Miroku is the uke. At first Miroku refused to let Inuyasha take him. But,after a week of nothing Miroku gave in.

The only people who know of Inuyasha and Miroku's relationship **AND** baby that's to come are:

Kaede because she is able to deliver the baby.

Sesshomaru because well he's his brother.

Miyoga the flea because he's known Inuyasha since he was a baby himself.

Shippo 'cause he accedentally found them fucking and promised he would keep it a secret.

Inuyasha and Miroku are happy that none of these people have uttered a word to anyone else. But worried because there are olny two people they are afraid to tell anything at all...

Kagome and Sango...

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Miroku kissed him softly on his lips. Inuyasha smiled at his monk and rested his head on his chest. Miroku embraced Inuyasha lovingly as if to tell him to forget about his those thoughts that made him uneasy.

"I love you..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled even more. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind he looked up at Miroku.

"I love you,too."

Miroku brushed his thumb over Inuyasha's lips. He placed a chaste kiss then smiled.

"Not only do I love you,but..." Miroku let go of Inuyasha and lowered himself over to his lover's stomach. "I also love this child that is inside you..."

When Miroku finished his sentence he kissed Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha smiled and ran his fingers through Miroku's black hair.

"Thank you."

_La la la! Oh! Hello! That was that first chappy of __Chemicals React__! I hope you loved it! I know I did while I typed it. I know that the first fic Dirty Little Secret was only four chapters long,but this one isn't. With the baby and sooooo much more to come there will be no room for just four little chapters. No,sir! I can tell you that there will be more chappies! So,til the next chappy!_

_Daisuke Uchiha_

_P.S_

_**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
